


My whole body is wet right now, with you

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hyung Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Smut, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Jongdae just wants to warm his mafia husband’s cock. Minseok has far too much control and wants to finish off his paperwork.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 373
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	My whole body is wet right now, with you

**Author's Note:**

> **SnowSpark prompt number 303 <3**
> 
> Dear prompter, every word was hand carved to obliterate you :*
> 
> _Title borrowed from the online English translated lyrics for EXO’s Trouble_

Jongdae checks himself out in the high rise mirror, smoothing down Minseok’s long shirt that he draped over his naked frame. He’s styled his brown hair just how his husband likes it, tousled and curly. It’s entirely purposeful how he’s added dark makeup around his eyes and smoked it out, knowing that it will enhance his ‘come fuck me’ look.

Pushing open the grand doors, Jongdae struts through, sway in his step, heels clacking against the floor. 

Minseok’s there, thick brows knitted into a deep frown as he looks over the documents. The hall is huge, adorned with the finest, most expensive decor. The grand decadence doesn’t overshadow Jongdae’s beauty though, he knows that he’s the finest piece of art in any room. 

Jongdae feels a little affronted that Minseok doesn’t even glance in his direction. Figures, a determined mafia boss like Minseok _has_ to make sure all of his paperwork is in order. 

He pouts, kitten lips jutting out, covered in a pink gloss. There’s no way he’s going to approach Minseok without a look being shot his way, Jongdae wants to make an entrance. 

And that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

The table Minseok is sitting at is long, far too long to match their far too big mansion that only the two of them live in. Said table is how Jongdae is going to grab Minseok’s attention and coax him away from his work to fuck Jongdae into the wood. 

One bare thigh up on the table, then the other, Jongdae climbs on. The wine red shirt he’s wearing is unbuttoned, comes just to his upper thigh. He stays up on his knees and shuffles to the middle of the table, showing off his practically naked body to his husband. 

“What are you doing, you little devil?” Minseok asks, eyes staring down at some classified documents. 

“Oh, nothing, just going to sit by myself here,” Jongdae croons, voice sickeningly sweet. 

His tone is a complete juxtaposition to what he’s currently doing, gently stroking his fingers up and down the length of his hard cock, eyeing Minseok with unabashed want. 

Still, Minseok doesn’t look up. Jongdae strokes himself with more force, adds a moan in there for show. There’s something to be said about Jongdae’s shameless ability to get what he desires, knowing how gorgeous he looks whilst he’s doing it. 

Jongdae knows Minseok is probably ignoring him on purpose, knows Minseok enjoys teasing. That doesn’t stop him from snapping up the challenge to win Minseok’s attention between his teeth. 

Leaning forward, Jongdae sets off crawling down the table. The shirt grazes along the wood and his high heeled shoes scratch across the surface with each movement. He’s like a lioness on the prowl, Minseok is absolutely his prey. 

“You know,” Jongdae sighs dreamily, halfway to Minseok, “I’m just _so wet_ and no one is going to take care of me.” To add emphasis to his words, Jongdae turns around on his knees, ignoring the way they throb slightly, dull ache setting in from the unforgiving wood. 

He presses his upper body down, flicking the shirt over his ass to present himself to his husband. 

Although Jongdae can’t see his hole, he knows it will be glimmering under the lights in the room, wet with slick. Minseok’s photographed him enough times for him to know what he looks like at every single stage of arousal. 

Surely, Minseok will be enticed enough by _this._ Jongdae’s scent is pouring from him, filling the room with tangible arousal. He made sure to tease himself long enough beforehand so that his seductive aroma would dance it’s way to Minseok’s nose and set him alight with need. 

Minseok might be a mafia boss, might be a very, very strong alpha, but everyone has their limits. Jongdae knows that he _must_ be testing some of those limits right now. 

Monotonous, Minseok murmurs, “That’s a shame.”

Is that fucking it? Jongdae’s got his delicious ass out, showing Minseok just how ready he is to be fucked and Minseok _isn’t_ giving Jongdae exactly what he wants?!

It only spurs Jongdae on more, his competitive side coming out and wanting to break Minseok in two. 

Jongdae bends his arm behind himself, pushes his fingers between his cheeks. There’s little care for whether his body is ready or not because Jongdae presses two pads of his fingers against his tight, little hole and thrusts them in. 

Luckily, the slick aids the intrusion, eases the glide as Jongdae fucks himself hard and fast with two digits. The heat of his walls wraps around Jongdae’s fingers, squeezing them and sucking them back inside on every drag outward. 

There’s one aim to this. One thing that Jongdae thinks will definitely have him winning his husbands eyes. 

Moans and groans echo through the hall, Jongdae makes sure he is extra loud whilst he plays with himself. His knees ache more and his legs become shaky, but he’s never been one to give up. 

Although Jongdae has no indication as to whether Minseok is even looking at him, he still ensures he looks hot as fuck. Spreading his thighs wider, Jongdae presses a third finger into his body. 

Slick is cascading from Jongdae’s wet hole, adding lewd squelching sounds to the mix of Jongdae’s pleasured mewls. It drips down his thighs, pooling on the surface beneath him. 

_“Oh,”_ Jongdae moans, “I wonder if Baekhyun’s free, maybe he’ll fuck me. And Chanyeol, I’ll let them both have me.”

A thud shakes the table, the set out glasses and plates quaking along with the movement. 

Bingo.

Jongdae knew bringing up Minseok’s closest men would get him riled up. 

Still, Minseok says nothing. 

Jongdae fucks himself back on his fingers, so close to being able to play out his secret weapon against Minseok. 

Each thrust inside of his rim is more pleasurable than the last, rubbing over his prostate with ferocity, all in aims of getting himself off. 

His prostate orgasm washes over him as blinding pleasure has him seeing stars. 

Slick squirts from his hole, spraying over the table, adding more fluids to the expanse of light wood. Jongdae’s back arches beautifully as he climaxes, whining Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s name alternately. 

There’s a hiss behind him. 

Jongdae twists his body to see Minseok’s furious eyes locked on him. More pointedly, locked on where he’s still stretched around his fingers. 

“Did you enjoy that, Sir?” Jongdae purrs, exaggeratedly prising his fingers out and letting his slick drip out some more. 

“I’ve got work to do, my love.” Minseok’s dismissive look is betrayed by his slightly affected voice. Jongdae has his husband by the balls, he’s so sure of it. 

“Work, work, work. Is killing a few people more important than making sure I’m satisfied?” 

Jongdae doesn’t wait for an answer, he swings his legs around and gets off of the table. 

His strut is even more exaggerated, the click of his heels is faster than before, swaying over to Minseok to try out his next trick. The wetness on his thighs has them brushing past each other like velvet, skin softly gliding against skin.

“What are you doing baby?” Minseok asks, the barest shake in his voice. 

“Just taking matters into my own hands.” Jongdae’s deft fingers undo Minseok’s slacks and pull out his hard cock in record time. It’s a practiced expertise of Jongdae’s. 

_Hah,_ Jongdae knew Minseok would be hard. 

“I really do need to finish this work,” Minseok stresses, eyes going wide, looking up at Jongdae and back to his papers. 

“Can I, Sir?” Jongdae’s already dipped his hand between his cheeks, gathering his slick on his fingertips. The fluid is dripping off onto Minseok’s thigh and the resulting growl has Jongdae preening. Accomplishment at its finest. 

“You can warm my cock, that’s all.” 

“That’s all I ask for.” 

And Jongdae’s there, spreading his legs over the grand chair—throne—Minseok sits at. Thighs pressed wide over each arm as he sinks himself down with ease. Seeing Minseok’s steely stare as he watches Jongdae’s face contort in pleasure has Jongdae reeling. He presses his chest into Minseok’s chest, kissing his husband’s lips passionately. 

The kiss smears some of Jongdae’s gloss over Minseok’s lips, making them glisten with a mix of spit and pretty makeup. Jongdae moans, knows Minseok would too if he wasn’t playing hard to get. 

Minseok’s thick length is buried deep in Jongdae’s ass, stretching his rim and just _holding_ it open. His walls accept Minseok like they always do, easy and desperate. With the amount of time Jongdae spends warming Minseok’s cock, he’s surprised there isn’t an imprint of it etched into his body. 

Bracing his hands on Minseok’s shoulders, Jongdae attempts to bounce on Minseok’s cock. He circles his hips once, ready to ride Minseok with fervour. It’s a talent he is wholly proud of, being able to ride Minseok and make his knot grow in a matter of minutes, if Jongdae pulls out all the stops. 

Rough hands grip around his waist and hold him down. “No. You sit there and be a good boy until I’m _ready_ to fuck you,” Minseok chastises, levelling Jongdae with a challenging look and a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Jongdae whimpers in response, lets Minseok press into his back so that Jongdae leans forward and cuddles into Minseok. 

They stay like that, Minseok cuddling Jongdae so he can work around his body. Jongdae whimpering because the heat and heaviness of Minseok spearing him open but _not_ moving has him so desperately needy. Jongdae’s resting his head in the crook of Minseok’s neck, licking and lapping over Minseok’s pheromone gland, hoping to get a rise out of him. 

“I can’t believe,” Jongdae sighs, “I look this fucking good and work still comes first.” 

There’s no real hard feelings, Minseok is there for Jongdae every moment of every day. Jongdae is just a brat, likes to try and win Minseok’s attention when it’s elsewhere. Even though if he just waited for half an hour Minseok would probably be able to give Jongdae his undivided attention. 

“My dear wife,” Minseok teases, “you’re just insatiable aren’t you? Only happy when you’re stuffed full with my cock.” 

Minseok’s amount of self control is at an inhuman level, Jongdae doesn’t know how he does it. 

Jongdae can smell Minseok’s arousal, but it’s simmering below the scent of Jongdae’s own. Jongdae’s is thick in the air. Minseok’s control has his scent becoming secondary. It’s like a cat and mouse chase, Jongdae happily losing and letting himself be eaten up by everything Minseok does. If Minseok was actually _doing_ anything other than being his terribly gorgeous self, making Jongdae all the more turned on. 

“Come on, fuck me, please?” Jongdae whispers into Minseok’s ear, making sure his breath fans down Minseok’s neck. The hairs stand on end and Jongdae takes it as another little win, knowing all of Minseok’s tells. 

“Oh, I will. Just want you to beg some more.” 

The smirk in Minseok’s voice is so annoyingly endearing. Like Jongdae wants to leave Minseok hard, climb off his cock and go find someone else to fuck him. But really, Jongdae wouldn’t choose anyone over his husband. The other men are just for when Minseok isn’t available. By unavailable, Jongdae means not physically around. Some might say Minseok is unavailable now. But, if Minseok’s cock is anywhere near Jongdae’s vicinity, it is absolutely fair game. 

“I’ll beg, I’m not embarrassed.” 

As Jongdae lets out a stream of begging and pleading, making sure his eyes fill with tears to add to his desperate-slut look, the loud noise of the grand doors opening fills the room. 

“Boss?” 

Jongdae can’t see him, but he’s sure that’s Junmyeon. 

“Come in, take a seat.” Minseok grins at Jongdae. 

Everything clicks into place. 

How was Jongdae meant to know Minseok had a meeting? Jongdae is thankful for the shirt covering his ass, knowing that whoever’s in the room can’t see how his hole is dripping with slick and sloppy around Minseok’s length. 

Still, the other men in the room are all alphas. They will be able to smell Jongdae and know exactly what is happening. 

_Fuck._ Why does Jongdae enjoy the thought of all these men watching him warm Minseok’s cock? Why does it turn him on so much? 

“Sir—I,” Jongdae stammers, but is cut off with—

“Turn around, Jongdae. Greet our guests.” 

Shame and arousal mix in Jongdae’s tummy, he doesn’t know how many of Minseok’s men are in the room. 

Yet, he’s not one to back out of a challenge. 

With his eyes downcast, Jongdae climbs from Minseok. The drag of Minseok’s length leaving Jongdae’s hole makes him whimper, not wanting to be empty, only ever needing to be stuffed full of cock. He turns and sinks back down, quickly. His eyes flutter shut, groaning at the feeling of Minseok prising him open again. 

“Spread your legs over the chair again baby, show everyone what you’ve got.” 

Fire and ice course through Jongdae’s veins, a mixture of starkly different emotions sparking on his every nerve. He opens his eyes, taking in everyone that’s in the room. Everyone that can see him like this. It’s not like they all haven’t had Jongdae to themselves, but Jongdae hasn’t put on a show for _all_ of Minseok’s men. 

“We—we can leave,” Sehun mutters, “come back later, when you’re uh, finished?” 

Minseok tells the seven men to sit down as he pulls on Jongdae’s thighs, helping him spread his legs to expose himself to the room. Seven sets of eyes all stare at Jongdae’s most intimate area. 

Fingers wrap into Jongdae’s shirt and pull it down his arms. The sharp spike in a multitude of different aroused scents has Jongdae preening, loving the attention, loving feeling so goddamn gorgeous. He knows all the men lust after him, knows that they will all go back home tonight and furiously jerk off over him. If Minseok says they can. 

Minseok rubs over Jongdae’s nipples roughly, making Jongdae mewl and writhe at the sensation. He loves his nipples being toyed with, the feeling sending bolts of heady pleasure to his hard little cock. 

“Let’s begin, this meeting shouldn’t be _too_ long.” Minseok seems to be able to act like his cock _isn’t_ twitching inside Jongdae. It’s crazy how put together Minseok can act, even when Jongdae can feel the rhythmic vibrations of Minseok’s low growls, his control ebbing away as his alpha takes over. 

Jongdae takes that as reassurance that he won’t be left wet and waiting for much longer. 

“Sir,” Jongdae moans quietly. Minseok’s deft fingers are twisting his nipples harshly, pressing into his pecs and leaving his tits throbbing. 

The men in the room are looking between Jongdae’s legs, drooling over Jongdae’s wet hole, how it’s stretched around Minseok’s thick cock. It only edges him deeper into arousal, the way Junmyeon and Sehun lick their lips. The way Baekhyun is clearly hard in his slacks. 

It’s only Yixing, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin who are trying not to look, trying to give Jongdae some privacy. Not that he wants it. 

They are talking about menial things. Things that Jongdae would rather not hear whilst he’s punch drunk off all that Kim Minseok is.

Leaning them back slightly, Minseok somehow spreads Jongdae even more. Jongdae hiccups on a moan as Minseok’s fingers trace around his wet rim where they’re connected. Nails dragging over the over sensitive skin and sending bolts of pain and pleasure through Jongdae’s body.

“Boss, are you sure you don’t want us to come back?” Baekhyun asks, breaking the chit chat. His eyes are drinking down Jongdae greedily, a complete contrast to his words. There’s no way Baekhyun actually wants to leave. Jongdae shoots him a wink, blows him a little kiss. 

“No, it’s okay. This pretty baby was impatient so if he wants to be fucked so badly, he’ll have to be fucked in front of all of you.” 

Jongdae moans, turning his head to the side to look at Minseok. It’s been at least fifteen minutes of Minseok teasing Jongdae’s nipples, his cock still holding Jongdae’s walls open, making his rim puffy. 

“Don’t cum yet, baby,” Minseok whisperers and then goes back to carrying out his meeting. 

“P—please, Sir. Please fuck me now,” Jongdae whimpers. He’s so hard, so desperate to be fucked. Doesn’t care who watches or who plays with themselves because of it. Even if all of Minseok’s men cum all over him, Jongdae would accept it gleefully. 

“Ask them,” Minseok responds nonchalantly. How could someone have so much control, so much staying power?

Jongdae flushes hot. He’s not going to shy away from getting what he wants. Still, he puts on a coy act, knowing that surely, finally, he will get his own way.

“Jun—Junmyeon-hyung, can Sir fuck me?” Jongdae asks, unashamed, staring at Junmyeon as he gulps. Junmyeon is always hard over Jongdae, always secretly watching Jongdae as he bathes, as he plays with himself. Jongdae would call him out on it, if he didn’t get off on bringing coldhearted killers to their knees for his ass. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, Dae-ya, he can fuck you.” Junmyeon blushes, looks to Sehun and back to Jongdae. More so, to Jongdae’s straining asshole. His eyes are filled with longing want as he rearranges his cock in his slacks. 

Jongdae continues around the room, asking everyone for their permission to be fucked. Each man gives their say, gulping and shifting their eyes, all as horny as each other but all trying to be respectful to Jongdae. As if they all haven’t strapped him down and fucked him at one point or another. 

“Will you watch?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun and Sehun alternately, having a special soft spot for the two of them. 

Arousal drips from both of their lips as they agree to watch Minseok fuck Jongdae. It’s something Jongdae never knew he wanted. Never thought the idea of being fucked by his husband in front of all his men would be so fucking good. Minseok may think he has control over his mafia clan, but really, they all bow down to Jongdae. Or bow down to Jongdae’s ass. Both works. 

Finally, Minseok pushes Jongdae up. Jongdae moans wantonly, feeling every inch of Minseok’s dick leave his body. His hole flutters as Minseok manhandles him until he’s standing. Jongdae’s chest is pressed into the cold wood, feet slipping against the marble floor as the high heels give him very little grip. 

“Continue the meeting,” Minseok orders. Jongdae could cum there and then at the power Minseok exudes. The men practically scramble to carry on talking, none of them looking at each other, all of their eyes trained on Jongdae. 

Minseok’s strong hands grip around Jongdae’s tiny waist, making him feel small. Just how he likes it. “You ready baby?” Minseok teases. 

“Ready? _Ready?_ Just hurry up and fuck me already,” Jongdae retorts, sounding very much like the brat he is. 

“Think someone’s forgotten their manners, don’t you?” Minseok asks the room, Jongdae isn’t sure whether he’s meant to answer or not, mind going blank with pleasure as Minseok begins to press in and out of Jongdae. 

Jongdae whines as Minseok pulls all the way out, dull ache in his walls from being stretched open for so long with very little movement. Minseok is a god at fucking, knowing just how Jongdae likes being taken apart. 

Minseok drapes his body over Jongdae, fucking hard and fast into Jongdae’s gaping hole. “You like being watched, baby?” Minseok whispers, making everything seem so much more intimate. 

“Yes,” Jongdae breathes, “Yes, Sir. Harder, please fuck me harder!” 

“Anything you want, love. Make sure you’re loud for our guests.” 

Jongdae whines, hating how cocky and put together Minseok sounds. Loving how it makes his hard cock twitch as it bounces between his legs. 

There’s no man like his husband. No one else as good as Minseok. Jongdae’s reminded of that with every thrust, every change of angle making Minseok rub over his prostate with force. 

“Is he gonna cum already?” Baekhyun’s words break through the murmurs. Jongdae blushes in embarrassment, knowing that his face must be contorting with such clear pleasure, knowing his incoherent babbling is probably him saying how close he is. 

“Dae always cums quick,” Sehun adds. Jongdae angles his head so he can look at Sehun through tear filled eyes. “But he can keep going for _so_ long.”

Jongdae preens at the mix of humiliation and praise, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching as all of his lovers talk about his body so openly. 

“Look how hard they are for you, Dae,” Minseok whispers. Jongdae can see it, see how all of the men in the room have thick bulges twitching through their slacks. Can see how each one of them wishes they were in Minseok’s position, pinning Jongdae to the table and fucking him into the wood. 

Sharp teeth pierce Jongdae’s skin as Minseok, so obviously shows his possessive streak. Because although Minseok is okay with his gang fucking his wife, only _Minseok_ can claim Jongdae. 

And with that, Jongdae cums. Hard. 

His cock spurts out a pathetic amount of cum, splattering the floor. It’s his ass that cums with force, squirting all over Minseok’s cock and claiming him right back. Scenting Minseok intimately. 

Jongdae’s vision whites out, not sure whether he’s passed out or just thrumming with that much pleasured adrenaline. He can hear the groans and moans from everyone else, but all he cares about is how Minseok growls, chest rumbling. To which Jongdae purrs, innately responding to his lover in the most animalistic of ways.

Minseok spanks Jongdae harshly. The sharp spike of pain brings Jongdae around, his vision clearing and seeing how desperate the other alphas look. “You okay?” 

Purring, Jongdae nods. Minseok pulls Jongdae’s body up, wraps his arms around Jongdae’s tiny waist to keep him there. Naturally, Jongdae turns his head to the side so he can see Minseok’s face, see how his husband’s eyes are filled with fiery desire. 

They are so much closer in the new position. Jongdae can feel all of Minseok’s warmth, can feel Minseok’s knot forming with each grind of his cock. 

“Do you want them to play with themselves? Want them to touch their cocks whilst watching you?” Minseok scrapes his teeth down Jongdae’s neck, latching onto Jongdae’s pheromone gland. 

Jongdae whimpers, nods again. He watches as the men instantly surrender to his consent, quickly pulling this cocks out and stroking them in their hand. 

“Talk to them, Dae. Tell them how good I make you feel.” 

“Hyung!” Jongdae cries, grinding his hips back into Minseok’s cock. Minseok pulls all the way out, twists them around and lays himself on the table on his back. 

“No more ‘Sir’?” Minseok teases, smirking. “Climb on, baby. Show them how you ride me.” 

Minseok’s taunting only pushes Jongdae further into his headspace, wanting to pull Minseok apart and have him crying out for Jongdae. 

Jongdae kicks off his heels, lets the shirt fall to the floor and clambers back onto the table, where it all started. He knows he’ll be punished for derailing the meeting so much, but it seems everyone is falling deeper into the need to cum. 

“Gonna fuck myself on your cock, make you knot me so hard,” Jongdae tries to say his words with challenge, tries to sound like the sultry slut he knows he is. But they come out desperate and needy, practically begging for it. 

“Play with Sehunnie, Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongdae orders as he sinks down on Minseok’s cock again. 

Junmyeon falls over himself to move to Sehun, to wrap his hand around Sehun’s cock and strokes it hard and fast. 

“That’s it.” Jongdae moans in time with Sehun. 

Minseok spanks Jongdae again before resting his hands in the dip of Jongdae’s waist, pulling Jongdae’s little body down onto his knot. “Shouldn’t your attention be on me, baby?” 

With that, the rest of the room goes silent. Or at least that’s what it feels like to Jongdae as he hones in on Minseok’s eyes, getting lost in love and pleasure. 

Jongdae’s rim is pouring out slick onto Minseok’s thick knot. Getting it ready to slip in so Minseok can breed Jongdae. 

“Close,” Minseok breathes, finally sounding more affected. Minseok’s hair is matted to his head with sweat, eyes blown out. 

Picking up his pace, Jongdae bounces on Minseok’s cock fervently. His thighs begin to ache but it’s worth seeing Minseok come apart underneath him. 

Minseok’s hands stroke up and down Jongdae’s sides, squeezing Jongdae’s plump ass. Spanking down, Minseok makes Jongdae clench around him, hard. 

“Fuck,” Minseok grunts. Fingers press harshly into Jongdae’s flesh, gripping with force as Minseok stills Jongdae’s movements. Planting his feet on the table, Minseok jackhammers into Jongdae’s sopping hole. 

“Knot me,” Jongdae whines, “fill me up, cum in me.”

The spike of musk in the room lets Jongdae know that someone was pushed over the edge prematurely, probably Junmyeon. 

Tears prickle in Jongdae’s eyes, the pleasure becoming too much, him feeling like he’s going to squirt _again._ Through the cloudiness, Jongdae sees Sehun whispering in Junmyeon’s ear, knows Sehun will be telling their hyung the most filthiest things to make him cum again, dry. 

Minseok pulls Jongdae’s upper body down, holds around the back of Jongdae’s neck so they’re staring into each other’s eyes. His thrusts become more erratic, making Jongdae’s walls feel raw with the rough friction of every fuck in and out of his body. 

“Gonna breed you baby, gonna cum in you until your tummy’s round. You’re _mine.”_ To emphasise his words, Minseok rams up into Jongdae, pushing his swollen knot past Jongdae’s sensitive rim. 

Jongdae cries out, feeling Minseok drive in home and imprint himself inside Jongdae. “Hyung!” 

Minseok’s there, licking into Jongdae’s mouth, soothing him with his tongue in time with the way his cock kicks inside Jongdae’s stretched hole. 

“Oh my god,” Jongdae moans. Wet heat pours into his body as Minseok cums with a low growl, painting his walls with an inhuman amount of release. 

“Cum on my cock, Dae,” Minseok orders, breathily. His face is beaming with pleasure as he breeds Jongdae. That doesn’t stop Minseok’s slow grind into Jongdae’s body, knot rubbing against Jongdae’s abused prostate.

Jongdae’s head is swimming in all things Minseok, feeling Minseok claiming him from the inside out. He barely notices the way his eyes are dripping with tears, smearing his smokey makeup more. Barely notices the way Minseok cradles him and flips them over, laying Jongdae down against the wood. 

Minseok undulates his hips, pressing deeper into Jongdae. He grips Jongdae’s soft cock, teasing it into oversensitivity. “Cum for us Dae. Everyone’s close for you. Because of you.”

It makes Jongdae focus, makes him appreciate the aromas in the room. It’s true, all the alphas are close to cumming because they all want Jongdae so much. 

That’s what has Jongdae shuddering, orgasm drawing closer. 

Minseok’s free hand twists one of Jongdae’s sensitive nipples. “Look at these tits. You’d let everyone suck on them, wouldn’t you?”

Jongdae whines, “Yes!” 

Sharp teeth pierce Jongdae’s flesh again and Jongdae squirts on Minseok’s cock. The pressure is so much, squirting against Minseok’s knot and some of the liquid managing to seep out of the sides. 

“Feels so good,” Minseok growls, latching off Jongdae’s neck and lapping over the wound. 

Jongdae is too blissed out, pleasure vibrating through his body as it continuously gushes out his climax. 

Minseok continues thumbing Jongdae’s soft cock and it sends him reeling. He can’t be sure whether he cums from his cock or his ass more. Jongdae’s vision blurs, pleasure sending him into another heady unconscious state. 

The last thing Jongdae sees is the other alphas in the room looming over the table as they all cum all over Jongdae’s fucked out body. 

He doesn’t come around properly for a while, only opens his eyes to look up at Minseok lovingly as he languidly thrusts in and out of Jongdae’s leaking hole when his knot has shrunk again. 

“I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, hyung,” Jongdae murmurs, slipping to sleep.

—

“Good boy,” Minseok croons. 

Jongdae wakes up in a bubble bath, Minseok behind him, rubbing shampoo into his hair. 

There are far too many hands on him for them all to be just Minseok’s. 

Jongdae opens his eyes, sees some of the other alphas cleaning him, touching him, soothing him. 

“You’re so amazing,” Sehun says softly, cleaning over Jongdae’s throbbing nipples. 

Junmyeon has one of Jongdae’s arms in his hand, soaping it up and whispering praises to Jongdae. 

Baekhyun has one of Jongdae’s legs in a similar fashion, but that little shit is toying with Jongdae’s sensitive, plugged hole deep under the water. Jongdae considers pulling him in but doesn’t have the energy. 

“Love you,” Jongdae mutters, to everyone. 

Minseok presses a kiss into Jongdae’s neck, over the fresh claim mark. “We know, we love you too.” 


End file.
